


Так бывает

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: По заявке Г-42 Соулмейт АУ, в мире Легенды найти свою вторую половину можно по надписи на теле (можно имя, можно часть фразы или любой другой вариант), желательно юмор, слеш или гет.





	Так бывает

Из-под обшлага выглядывал только самый краешек метки — причудливая завитушка иссиня-черного цвета.  
Оскар сначала даже подумал, что у Оберштайна татуировка на столь неподходящем месте. Внутренняя сторона запястья с одной стороны, почти всегда всегда скрыта формой, с другой — отметка была не настолько высоко, чтобы ее совсем не было видно в официальной обстановке.  
Некоторое время Оскар развлекал себя размышлениями о том, как она может выглядеть целиком, и как к курсанту фон Оберштайну сокурсники приставали с требованием "покажи".  
С точки зрения Оскара отметина на видном месте была... а Локи его знает — хорошо это было или плохо.  
Вероятность того, что тебе встретится тот единственный — выше. Если не встретится — все будут знать, что ты неудачник.  
Только Оскару было глубоко наплевать на всю эту сказочно-романтическую чушь. Если бы телевидение не трезвонило на весь мир об очередных счастливчиках, нашедших друг друга, и не устраивало реалити-шоу по поиску настоящей любви, человечество вообще бы забыло об этом нелепом обряде, списав все на бабкины суеверия.  
Родители Оскара соединены судьбой не были. Мысль о том, что его мать постоянно находилась в поисках того единственного, Оскара развлекала невероятно.  
Искать можно долго. Лично Оскар мог несколько часов к ряду с упоением изучать тело партнера или партнерши, чтобы потом, не скрывая злорадного удовольствия, сказать: "Прости, мы не подходим друг другу".

Свое любопытство в отношении фон Оберштайна Оскар постарался удовлетворить самым ненавязчивым образом. Дождавшись, пока бар опустеет, он подошел к господину военному министру и, криво улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Я посмотрю?  
Собственную наглость можно было объяснить только выпивкой и тем, что нельзя же столько времени дразнить людей. Подобно тому, как женщина, спрятанная в пеньюар притягательнее полностью обнаженной, так и таинство метки притягивало к себе.  
— Метод последовательного перебора показал, что среди женщин вашей половинки нет, и вы переключились на мужчин? — Оберштайн равнодушно посмотрел на Оскара, потом, с оттенком недоумения на собственную руку и задранный рукав.  
Оскар не стал дожидаться разрешения, ведь Оберштайн сам был виноват. Вопрос же Оскар решил пропустить мимо ушей, его больше интересовал знак.  
Кожа почернела прихотливым узором из переплетающихся линий. Размером — меньше ладони. Он манил провести по пальцем, что Оскар и сделал, тут же почувствовав тяжелый зуд в плечах. Зуд спускался ниже, к пояснице, а потом взвился вверх, отозвавшись болезненной пульсацией в позвоночнике и лопатках.  
— Ну как? — Оберштайн откровенно хотел отомстить за вольность, проявив подчеркнутую заинтересованность. — Нигде не встречали подобного узора?  
— Нет, — плотоядно улыбнувшись, Оскар поддержал шутку. — Мне стоит проверить фон Лоэнграмма. Если его метка будет схожа, я сообщу.  
— Не трудитесь.  
"Вы уже проверяли лично?" — хотел было спросить Оскар, но передумал. Представлять этих двоих в постели ему не хотелось совершенно. Ему не хотелось представлять Оберштайна в постели вообще с кем бы то ни было.

***  
— А теперь ты расслабишься, вдохнешь, выдохнешь и расскажешь мне как на духу, что вы не поделили с господином военным министром, — Миттермайер свел брови и сделал самое грозное выражение лица, на которое был способен.  
— Решительно ничего нового. Он как раздражал меня, так и продолжает раздражать. Если бы его полюбил весь генштаб — было бы больше поводов для волнения, — Оскар повел плечами. Припухшая кожа на спине отвлекала и портила настроение.  
— У тебя просто весна, Ройенталь? Или кризис среднего возраста? — Миттермайер сощурился и нехорошо посмотрел на друга. — С вами невозможно находиться в одном кабинете, Вы не стесняясь готовы убить друг друга прямо в моем присутствии.  
— Пойди и скажи ему об этом, — огрызнулся Оскар.  
— Я пришел к своему другу и говорю с ним, поскольку считаю его вменяемым. Перестань ерзать и послушай меня. Тебе он не нравится, мне он не нравится. Но он нравится фон Лоэнграмму. Поэтому мы работаем все вместе. Ты понимаешь, что сейчас мы ничего не добьемся, если вы будете драться как петухи. Мне каждый раз кажется, что я нахожусь в эпицентре семейной ссоры! Ройенталь! Ты меня слушаешь?  
Оскар состроил невинное выражение лица и попробовал незаметно почесать спину.  
— Ты подцепил какую-то венерическую инфекцию, которая отдает в спину? — с участием патологоанатома спросил Миттермайер.  
— Нет, — облегченно выдохнул Оскар, обрадовавшись, что разговор перешел на другую тему, и снова попробовал незаметно почесаться.  
Миттермайер укоризненно молчал.

***  
— Не могу поверить! — Оскар подергал ручку двери, надеясь, что она подастся. — Миттермайер нас запер!  
Оберштайн молча изучал бумаги и явно не собирался участвовать в разговоре.  
— Выпусти нас немедленно!  
Миттермайер предсказуемо не откликнулся.  
— Он хочет, чтобы мы с вами поговорили, — Оскар соизволил обернуться ко второму пленнику, но тот продолжал не обращать на него внимания.  
— Не вижу необходимости, — выдержав паузу сказал Оберштайн, потом отложил прочитанные документы и взял новые.  
— Я тоже, — буркнул Оскар. — Но он же нас не выпустит.  
— Нет.  
Плечи снова начало саднить, в горле застрял ком.  
Оскар знал, что ему нельзя смотреть на Оберштайна, особенно долго и пристально, но отвести взгляд не получилось.  
Почувствовав внимание, Оберштайн на мгновенье поднял глаза.  
— Вы что, не можете развлечь себя самостоятельно, Ройенталь. Вам обязательно нужна нянька?  
— Расскажите, как появилась ваша метка?  
— Ничего интересного. Мне было шесть, была середина осени. Рука зачесалась, а потом проступил узор.  
— А я уже родился с меткой.  
— Я знаю, — ответ прозвучал раздосадовано. Будто Оскар говорил всем известные вещи, чем изрядно надоел. Ощущение было пренеприятным.  
— Вы знаете? Откуда?  
— Вы сомневаетесь в моем умении мыслить логически?  
— Нет, — пришлось выдохнуть и сделать глубокий вдох. — Не сомневаюсь.  
Оберштайн встал из-за стола и подошел на опасно близкое расстояние. Чтобы в комнате не повисла неловкая тишина, Оскар расправил плечи и задал следующий вопрос.  
— О чем вы подумали, когда появилась метка, Оберштайн?  
— Моя мать была очень рада, что у нее обычный ребенок, — в голосе Оберштайна промелькнули свистящие нотки.  
Оскару стало неуютно.  
— Нет. Не мать. О чем подумали вы?  
— Я подумал... – Оберштайн замолк. — Мне было шесть лет. Я был ребенком. И я хотел ни от кого не зависеть. Даже от судьбы. Я пообещал себе свести ее, когда вырасту.  
— Но не стали? – улыбка у Оскара вышла косой.  
Дети. Взрослые. Оберштайну нужна свобода.  
Оскару не хватило доли секунды, чтобы приняв решение, развернуться, вышибить дверь и улететь на другой край света, потому что иначе, он не мог гарантировать безопасность от себя.  
Голос раздался до того, как Оскар пришел в себя.  
— Стал. Она проступила снова не так давно. Услуга за услугу, Ройенталь. Покажите мне свою метку.  
— В ней нет ничего интересного. Самая обычная.  
— Я верю. Наглость за наглость, Ройенталь.  
— Мне придется раздеться.  
— Я постараюсь пережить культурный шок.  
— Я...  
— Оскар... — имя прозвучало мягко и обволакивающе, дав понять, что другого ответа быть не может.

Оскар думал, что все будет иначе. Последние дни каждую ночь он просыпался в бреду. Каждое совещание ему хотелось сгрести Оберштайна в охапку и целовать, прерываясь только, чтобы прошептать "так бывает".  
Так не должно, не могло случиться. Не с ним. Боги не могли так расщедрится, подарив ублюдку человека, который подходит лучше всех остальных.  
Каждый день Оскара сжирала злость на себя. На другого.  
Оба слишком взрослые люди, чтобы доверяться девичьим мечтам. Приметы не обязательно становятся правдой. Нельзя просто так ворваться в жизнь другого человека с криком "вы знаете"…  
Не будучи узнанной, тайна хранила себя, рождая только легкое раздражение от несовершенства мира.  
После того как Оскар бесцеремонно задрал рукав — она превратилась в навязчивую идею, лишающую сна.  
Прижать к себе. Целовать, пока не остановятся звезды и, наконец, как облегчение, как высшее благо почувствовать прикосновение к плечам. Туда, где похожее на орлиные крылья раскинулось уродливое черное напрасное обещание счастья.  
— Я жду.  
Они поменялись ролями за несколько минут.  
С трудом сняв китель, Оскар начал расстегивать рубашку.  
Впервые за долго время стало стыдно. Хотелось торопиться, выполняя команду быстрее, поэтому Оскар пересилил себя, нарочито замедлив движения.  
Оберштайн стоял рядом абсолютно безразличный, если не считать того, как глубоко он дышал. Подчеркнуто глубоко.  
— Стойте, — снова приказ, когда Оскар решил было сделать шаг вперед.  
Почувствовав себя цирковым животным, Оскар разозлился и сорвал сорочку, бросив ее на пол.  
Теперь можно было стоять, гордо задрав подбородок и чувствовать, как воздух прикасается к воспаленной коже.  
Там, в самом сердце узора, занимающего половину спины, было нетронутое чернотой место, размером примерно с ладонь.  
— Вам было шесть, Оберштайн. Вы могли запомнить точный день, когда появилась метка.  
— Я запомнил.  
— Какой это был день? — Оскар понял, что почти кричит.  
Ему хотелось выть, хотелось подмять Оберштайна под себя, хотелось дождить до прикосновения.  
— Конец октября. Двадцать шестое, если быть точным.  
Прикосновение больше походило на удар хлыстом, впрочем, сейчас Оскар бы не отказался от этой общепринятой пытки. Было бы гораздо легче, чем удерживать себя, не давая повернуться.  
— Вам больно? — задумчиво спросил Оберштайн.  
— Нет. Вы знали. С самого начала знали?  
— Я догадывался, не более того.  
— Вы... догадывались. Все это время... Но... Давайте прекратим. Я вышибу дверь, мы оба уйдем и потом я попрошу назначение на другой край обитаемой вселенной. Все будет как прежде. Никто не узнает.  
— Не будет.  
Фраза прозвучала приговором, но Оскар уже с трудом расслышал ее.  
Оберштайн возник перед ним, как будто из воздуха. Оскар тут же прижал его к себе, понимая, что не выпустит, не отпустит и не исчезнет сам.


End file.
